wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for February 9, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Well, at long last I can report that principal work on the Demon's Eye characters has finally reached a conclusion. My week began with work on the stat table for Nagkilin (the bonafide pirate character), which I had started the previous week. I finished up his table early enough in the day to begin reviewing the history of Qith'rakoth (the scholar) and I was able to complete his stat block before the end of my lunch break; admittedly, Qith'rakoth's history is short owing to the character's age - he isn't an adult Kilrathi - and so he didn't have as many life events to account for nor did he have very many building points to spread around. I finished out the day by reviewing the history of Naj'bakdor (the hotshot pilot), collecting enough data to begin work on his stat table on Tuesday. I was able to complete his table before that day was out, and so I performed a review of the final history, that of Qith'raklerx (the priestess). I had some work done on her stat block already, but I decided to go ahead and most of it out to make it more in tune with the history I ultimately wrote up for her. I finished composing her stat block on Wednesday, and then finished out the day by composing an introduction and building the stat block for the "character" of B'Harg - whose callsign can be translated as "red shirt", and whose function is that of the disposable extra. Owing to some network issues at home I was unable to post that final stat block until first thing Thursday morning. At this point all of the Demon's Eye characters are complete with the exception of Bloodeye himself, who I intend to work on with the rest of the other plotline characters at a later time. I will still need to go back and check the characters that suffered some kind of wound in their history to make sure there are no other lasting effects and I need to make stat adjustments to the Middle Aged characters, but taking care of those few remaining issues shouldn't take very long to wrap up. With the characters done (or at least at a good stopping point), I turned my attention to the campaign's plot. So far this has mainly involved a review of RPG source materials; see, I have an idea for the campaign's main plot, but I'm still trying to figure out the best way to write it. I also have yet to figure out just what events will constitute the main plot line, and which will act as side plots and adventures. My current plan of action there is to take some time to flesh out a campaign tree (with which anybody who has ever played any Wing Commander game should be intimately familiar) and I spent a fair amount of time over the weekend writing down adventure hooks (I'm using some diagramming software to do this, basically a high-tech version of the "post-it note" storytelling method). That does mean that demonstrable work on the wiki will slow down (or even stop) in the short term. I may take some time each day to work on outstanding issues with the campaign setting portion of the game, of which I've got a few - namely finishing up faction descriptions, building something for the introduction to Chapter 7, and building images for a few craft in Chapter 7.2. I've also got main plot characters to work on as well. I wouldn't spend more than a day per week on these other issues and I'm hoping that I can get things squared away with the plot structure rapidly enough that I can start fleshing it out more in-depth soon. I've been working on Elegy for eighteen months now and though a lot of work has been done, there remains a great deal to do. I can easily see where work on this one campaign will surpass the time it took to develop the Core Rules. All I can say is that I hope the final end result will be worth the wait. I certainly think it will, provided I can tell the story effectively... Well, that's all I have for this week; next update between 11-14Z on February 16th. Category:Blog posts